1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaze tracking apparatus and method using difference image entropy. More particularly, the present invention relates to a gaze tracking apparatus and method using difference image entropy obtained by acquiring difference image between input image and reference images or between input image and average image of the reference images and computing difference image entropy from the difference images.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technologies on mobile communications and information processing device has been developed, new service for human being's convenience has been demanded. Particularly, there is a move to develop a method replacing existing keypad input interface by tracking movement of user's pupil through camera and receiving menu input from the movement of the pupil.